Holly and Noel
Holly and Noel is a 2D animated television series made by Disney animated studios. The series is set to premiere in December of 2025. Overview The series revolves around Santa Claus' two daughters, Holly and Noel Kringle, as they go throughout their lives around Christmastown Village, North Pole. While learning to get into the toy-making and Christmas-bringing business, they learn that their father is part of the Legendary Council, a group full of the holiday mascots. The sisters go through various adventures with their Christmas friends and the other legendary figures, a major one stopping the Halloween mascot, Jack O. Lantern, from overthrowing Santa's company. Cast Kringle Family Holly Kringle (Mae Whitman)- A feminine, optimistic, and extroverted aspiring Toymaker and one of the main protagonists of the series. She tends to be dramatic and vain at times, but she cares deeply about her sister and her friends. She also has a goal to become the first female Santa Claus, though her brother, Nicholas, gets in her way. She has a major crush on Jack Frost. Noel Kringle (Brenda Song)- Holly's fraternal twin sister and the other main protagonist. Unlike Holly, Noel is more shy, timid, introverted, and socially awkward. Though she is a bit self conscious about herself, she doesn't see how amazing a person she really is. She likes to bake all kinds of goodies, such has heart-warming cookies, and has a secret talent for singing. Nicholas Kringle (Taylor Gray)- Holly and Noel's older brother who is in training to become the next Santa Claus. He is a lot more laid-back and doesn't take his training Santa Claus/Kris Kringle (Clancy Brown)- Holly, Nicholas, and Noel's father and the current Santa Claus. Like many Santa Claus's before him, he's a jolly soul who gives toys to all the good children of the world. Mrs. Claus/Carol Kringle (Wendie Malick)- Santa Claus's wife and Holly, Noel, and Nicholas's mother. She is the head chef in Santa's workshop. Elves Tinsel '(Adam DeVine)- The happy-go-lucky administrator of the Naughty and Nice list. He is also the closest elf friend with Holly and Noel. '''Evergreen '- A skilled inventor and woodcarver who was the inventor of Santa's Toymaking machine. He often stutters when he speaks. 'Pepper '- (Matt Jones)The protector of Santa's workshop and the head of Elf security. He acts like an army soldier and is very determined to protect Santa's workshop and the Christmastown village. '''Garland (Michael Douglas)- The head elf, Santa's oldest friend, and co-founder of the magic workshop. Though cranky at times, he has a good heart. Pixie '(Kari Wahlgren)- The head manager of the elves and perfectionist. She strives to make sure everything is going smoothly and perfectly, even if it means bossing the other elves around. '''Sugarplum '- Mrs. Claus's assistant chef and one of the best cooks at the North Pole. She is Noel's role model and one of her closest friends. Sugarplum also teaches Kung Fu to the other elves. 'McJingles '- The head elf who's in charge of the Santa's reindeer. Though he tries to act tough, he has a big soft spot for animals. '''Ginger (- The co-administrator of the Naughty and Nice list. Mistletoe (Rene Auberjonois)- The French accented workshop and village decorator and hopeless romantic. True to his name, he carries a mistletoe around to try to get a kiss out of the nearest elf girl, Holly, or Noel. Christmastown Residents Hope (Ilana Glazer)- An anthropomorphic reindeer and Holly's best friend. Chilly (Jeremy Jordan)- Frosty's son who has a crush on Holly. Shimmer '''(Jillian Bell)- Chilly's adventurous sister and another friend of Holly's. '''Angel (- A snobbish and spoiled winter sprite and Holly's main rival. Jack Frost (- A mischievous winter figure and Holly's crush. Frosty the Snowman (Richard Kind)- A magical snowman brought to life by children years ago. He currently resides at the North Pole with his wife, Flurry, and their children, Chilly and Shimmer. Flurry '''(Diana Keaton)- Chilly and Shimmer's mother and Frosty the Snowman's wife. '''Rudolph (- A red-nosed reindeer and the lead on Santa's Sleigh. Dasher Dancer Prancer Vixen Comet Cupid Donnor Blitzen Legendary Figures Council Easter Bunny (- The figure of the Easter Holiday. Tooth Fairy (- Though not a figure of a holiday, the tooth fairy collects teeth from all the children of the world. Jack O Lantern (Michael C. Hall)- The figure for Halloween and the main antagonist who tries to overthrow Santa. Pilgrim Turkey (Gilbert Gottfried) - The figure of Thanksgiving. Though seemingly nice on the outside, he is secretly working with Jack O. Lantern in their plan to overthrow Santa. Cupid Valentine (- The figure for Valentine's day, usually nicknamed "C.V." to avoid confusion with him and one of Santa's reindeer. Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Christmas Category:TV Shows Category:Animated TV Shows Category:Yuppy Kai Yae